


girl, ease my mind

by cryptidkidprem



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkidprem/pseuds/cryptidkidprem
Summary: A drabble prompt from Tumblr."You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”





	girl, ease my mind

**Author's Note:**

> i took a couple writing prompts on my tumblr awhile ago. they're all super short & i wasn't even gonna post any of them here, but there's only like. two lailvarez fics on here where they aren't Background Lesbians™ so i decided to post this one.
> 
> this is barely proofread so i hope it's. uh. coherent.
> 
> title is from "ease my mind" by hayley kiyoko lmao

Laila Dermott had been a part of the Trojan team for a little over a month, and she was already almost 100% sure the Trojan’s practices were going to be the death of her. Well, that is, only if Sara fucking Alvarez didn’t do her in first.

She knew, logically, that signing to one of the best teams in the country was going to be a step up from playing high school Exy in her tiny hometown. She’d prepared herself for it, but really she’d been too psyched about playing for the fucking Trojans to worry about it. But the month she’d been at USC was definitely one of the most exhausting months of her life. She was kind of getting her ass kicked.

But still, she thought it would’ve been fine if not for Alvarez.

It wasn’t that she disliked Alvarez. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Alvarez was gorgeous and funny and tall and a  _really_  excellent Exy player to boot. The problem was that Alvarez was fucking  _distracting_.

In the last week alone she’d tripped over a ball someone left out on the court watching Alvarez pull her hair out of her pony tail after practice, walked into the plexiglass wall a few feet short of the door laughing at some dumb joke Alvarez had told, and smacked herself in the helmet with her own stick just discussing plays with her during a scrimmage.

It was like she was 14 again or something, completely smitten and absolutely useless. She was supposed to be better at talking to cute girls by now; she thought she’d gotten passed her her fumbling awkward stage back in middle school.

It was even more irritating that she was pretty sure Sara knew how she felt. Well, honestly, she was pretty sure  _everyone_  on the team knew by now. She hadn’t exactly been subtle lately. Still, sometimes she was convinced Sara was purposefully trying to get her flustered, and it was annoying as hell.

It all came to head one Friday in early July, when afternoon practice was just letting out. 

Laila was in the changing room, done with her shower and almost ready to head back to the dorm with her roommate. She was pulling on one of her shoes when her roommate Ashley came up to her and told her she’d be waiting out in the parking lot for Laila to be done getting ready. Laila nodded and stood up to grab her other shoe.

It took Laila a moment to locate it. It had fallen off the bench where she was getting ready, and was sitting on the ground near her locker. She leaned one of her hands against her locker for balance and pulled on her shoe with the other hand. She almost had it all the way on when she managed to step into a puddle of water left behind from her wet hair.

She slipped and stumbled forward, not sure if she was about to fall flat on her face or her ass but positive she was going to make a fool of herself in front of all the girls of the team. Luckily, someone caught her before she fell.

_Un_ luckily for her, that someone happened to be Sara Alvarez.

“Woah there,” Alvarez said, grinning, catching Laila by the arms before she could face plant.

“The fuck,” Laila managed.

“You fainted…straight into my arms.” Alvarez told her, raising her eyebrows and laughing that little laugh of her that was, frankly, unfairly cute. “You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 

“I did not  _faint_ ,” Laila said, finally having the good sense to push away from Alvarez and dust herself off. “I  _fell_. And the only reason I fell into your arms is ‘cause your locker’s right next to mine,” she said, almost defensively.

“Yeah, uh-huh, whatever you say.” Alvarez shook her head and turned to her locker. “It’s a shame, though,” she shrugged. “I was kinda hoping you were trying to get my attention.”

“Oh yeah?” Laila said, managing to get over her original indignation and finally getting her shoe the rest of the way on. She did not, however, make any move to head out to the parking lot to meet her roommate. “Why’s that?” 

They’d been dancing around each other for a month (well, Alvarez had been dancing, Laila’d been stumbling and tripping) and maybe it was about time they cut the crap.

“Because you’re cute,” Alvarez said, “and I think if I keep trying to get yours you’re going to break something.”

“You’re so full of it,” Laila said, even though she was pretty sure she was smiling at this point. “Who says all of that was because of you? Maybe I’m just naturally clumsy.”

Alvarez finished rummaging around in her locker and shut the door, turning to face Laila and leaning one shoulder against the metal. “Yeah, right. I’ve seen you play, you’re graceful as shit. Which is, like, really fucking impressive, since you’re a goalie and all, and ‘keepers are just supposed to smack the ball away from the goal. But you still make it look hot.”

“Wow,” Laila said. “Seriously?” She raised her eyebrows, huffing out a laugh. “And I thought my nimble footwork was embarrassing.”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Alvarez said, rolling her eyes. “Here, just,” she dug around in her pocket and pulled out her phone, shoving it in Laila’s direction. “Gimme your stupid phone number so I can ask you out.”

“We see each other everyday,” Laila pointed out, although she took still Alvarez’s phone and started programming in her contact info. “You could just ask me out right now.”

“Don’t be dumb. Where’s the romance in asking you out in the middle of a sweaty locker room?” Alvarez said, taking her phone back when Laila was done with it and grinning broadly. She stuffed her phone back in her pocket and spun on her heel. “I’ll call you,” she said over her shoulder, and hurried out of the locker room before Laila could say anything.

Laila watched her go, grinning herself. She was pretty sure she heard one of the girls mumble “fuckin’ finally,” somewhere in the vicinity, but her mind was still firmly stuck on Sara.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u liked it !! 
> 
> u can check out the rest of my drabbles over on tumblr, [@danwildsofficial](http://danwildsofficial.tumblr.com/)


End file.
